1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an energy storing device. More particularly, the invention relates to an energy storing device that may receive energy from various types of energy sources, store it through spring torsion and output it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because there is only a limited amount of petroleum available in the earth, it will definitely be used up some day in the future. In addition, the control and distribution of petroleum resources have been in the hands of a few countries. Moreover, the combustion or use of petroleum seriously impacts the environment. The development of new energy sources has been an important topic.
In fact, there have been many types of green energy sources, such as solar energy, wind power, hydropower, etc., and these sources will remain available for a long time. However, these types of green energy sources have to be converted into a form that may be used. In addition, they are not stable. For examples, solar energy is not available at night. Wind sometimes is strong and sometimes is weak, and thus, is not stable. Hydropower may becomes unusable during dry seasons. Therefore, a crucial point in the use of a green energy source is that energy should be stored away when it is supplied plentifully, and energy may be output from a device when the output of an energy source dwindles.
Regarding the conversion of energy into a form that may be used, a device that may be used to accomplish such conversion is the invention with the ROC patent number 197,189 (invented by the inventor of the present invention) with the title of “Energy Storing Set In Which Energy Is Stored Through Spring Torsion”. Such an energy storing set comprises a casing, energy storing units and a transmission box. The energy storing units and a transmission box are housed in the casing. Each of the energy storing units comprises a longitudinal rod, a plurality of rotational disc portions and a plurality of spiral springs. An outer retaining protrusion and an inner retaining groove are provided on each disc portion. A spiral spring is provided between two disc portions, and the two ends of the spring are retained by the outer retaining protrusion and inner retaining groove. An energy input axle is provided outside the casing and may pass the energy to drive the first rotational disc portion. In addition, the transmission box has an energy input end and an energy output end. The energy output axle sticks out of the casing. Several cog-wheels are provided inside the transmission box and may engage with a rotational disc disposed inside the box. Therefore, in the energy storing set, energy is stored through spring torsion and then may be output steadily.
Such an energy storing set may be used to store energy and output energy steadily. However, such an energy storing set has disadvantages. Its biggest drawback is the insufficiency of spring torsion because of the conventional spiral springs used in the energy storing set. Therefore, the efficiency of energy storage is quite low. Another drawback is the single-directional input bearings because these bearings may be damaged easily if the magnitude of torsion that is input into the energy storing set becomes too great. Therefore, such an energy storing set may be used for small-size energy sources and can not be used for large-size energy sources, such as a power plant.
To eliminate these disadvantages, the inventor of the present invention has put a lot of effort into the subject and has successfully come up with the energy storing device of the present invention.